Haptically-enabled devices can be used to enhance user experiences with various devices. However, there remains room for improvement in the use of haptics. For example, a typical use of haptics may include the use of haptic feedback to simulate the feel of an object or allow realistic physical interactions with a virtual environment. However, haptics may provide benefits unrelated to the accurate representation of a physical object in a haptic context.